Kakarot
Kakarot, better known as Goku, was the Chosen One of Universe 7-1. Biography Early Life Kakarot was born on Vegeta in April Age 737. To be added Death At some point, Goku fought against Buu in a Final Battle. Buu succeeded in killing Goku after a failed attempt at using a Spirit Bomb, prompting Magor to intervene and recreate the Multiverse. Powers and Abilities Powers * Chosen One Physiology: ''To be added'' ** Flight: ''To be added'' ** Matoran Energy Manipulation: ''To be added'' *** Matoran Beams: ''To be added'' *** Matoran Blasts: ''To be added'' *** Matoran Field: ''To be added'' *** Matoran Shield: ''To be added'' ** Space Survivability: ''To be added'' ** Superhuman Durability: ''To be added'' ** Superhuman Speed: ''To be added'' ** Superhuman Strength: ''To be added'' ** Telepathy: ''To be added'' *** Mind Control: ''To be added'' *** Mind Reading: ''To be added'' * Ki Manipulation: '''Goku can harness and manipulate a type of energy called Ki. ** '''Destructo Disc: ''To be added'' ** Dragon Fist: ''To be added'' ** Flight: ''To be added'' ** Instant Transmission: ''To be added'' ** Kaio-Ken: ''To be added'' *** Ki Multiplication: ''To be added'' *** Physical Power Manipulation: ''To be added'' ** Kamehameha: ''To be added'' ** Kiai Cannon: ''To be added'' ** Ki Barrier: ''To be added'' ** Ki Blast: ''To be added'' ** Ki Sense: ''To be added'' ** Solar Flare: ''To be added'' ** Spirit Bomb: ''To be added'' *** Energy Absorption: ''To be added'' ** Telekinesis: ''To be added'' ** Telepathy: ''To be added'' *** Mind Control: ''To be added'' *** Mind Reading: ''To be added'' * Saiyan Physiology: '''Goku is a Saiyan and possesses the physiology of one. ** '''Super Saiyan Forms: '''As a Saiyan, Goku can unlock Super Saiyan Forms. Each form increases his power. *** '''Super Saiyan 1: '''Super Saiyan 1 increases Goku's power by 50. *** '''Super Saiyan 2: '''Super Saiyan 2 increases Goku's power by 100. *** '''Super Saiyan 3: '''Super Saiyan 3 increases Goku's power by 200. *** '''Super Saiyan 4: '''Super Saiyan 4 increases Goku's power by 500. Abilities * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Goku is one of the Multiverse's greatest martial artists. Weapons and Equipment * Nimbus Cloud * Power Pole * Senzu Beans Weaknesses * '''Fair Fighter: '''Goku prefers a fair fight and is always eager to his opponent's maximum potential. He avoids unfair advantages where possible. He lets his opponents reach their maximum potential so he can fight and defeat them when they are at their best. This can lead to his opponents being more powerful than him, allowing them to defeat him easier. * '''Fatal Strain: '''The Super Saiyan transformations slowly destroy Goku's body while in use. Too much strain from Kaio-Ken can also be fatal. * '''Focus: '''Instant Transmission requires complete focus. * '''Ki Limitations: ''To be added'' * 'Lack of Control: '''With each Super Saiyan transformation, Goku loses some self control. He becomes much more violent and instinct prone. * '''Makuta Energy: '''As a Chosen One, Goku is weak to Makuta Energy. Prolonged exposure to it can be fatal. * '''Spirit Bomb Limitations: '''Goku's spirit bomb power has limitations. ** '''Only Hurts Evil: '''The spirit bomb can only harm evil. Anyone with a pure heart is immune to the energy, and it bounces off of them. ** '''Time Consuming: '''The spirit bomb takes a long time to make. ** '''Voluntary Energy: '''The spirit bomb can only take voluntary energy from living beings. Gallery Goku.png|Goku's base form Goku (Super Saiyan 1).png|Goku in his Super Saiyan 1 form Goku (Super Saiyan 2).png|Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form Goku (Super Saiyan 3).png|Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form Goku (Super Saiyan 4).png|Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form Trivia ''To be added Category:7-1 Category:Saiyan Category:Chosen One Category:Vegeta Category:Age 737 Births Category:Age 774 Deaths Category:Deceased